Angel Of Love
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Odd has flashbacks when a girl saved him. Ulrich's life has a big twist, and will Odd find the girl who saved him? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Ulrich's Sister

Angel of Love

By: Demongirldog

(Author's note: Yumi's family went back to Japan to find work, so she is staying at Kadic. Ulrich finally ask Yumi out. William left Yumi alone now. XANA is shut down. Odd has been having a memory coming back to him when he young. Ulrich finds out he has another family member. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Flashback

Odd was running around with a little girl on cliff. He was only 5 years old. He was camping with his family. They were playing tag. Odd didn't watch where he step, and he tripped a rock. He went over the cliff. He held on for his life. The girl ran up to the edge of the cliff. She reached over, and she reached her hang out to Odd.

"Here. Grab my hand!" The girl said. Odd grabbed her hand, and she pulled Odd up. Odd was relief when he reached the top. He handed Laura a crystal on a string. She took it and putted it around her neck.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Laura." She replied.

"Where do you live?"

"By a school called Kadic. I got to go. Cya around." Laura said as she got up to leave. She started to run into the forest. Odd tried to run after her, but she disappeared. Odd walked back to camp wondering if he will ever see Laura again.

End Of Flashback

Odd tossed and turned. He was yelling in his sleep. Ulrich heard him. Ulrich walked up to Odd's bed. Ulrich shook Odd. Odd woke up.

"Odd, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Odd lied.

"You have been having that dream again."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Ok. This girl and I were playing by a cliff. I didn't watch where I step, and I tripped over a rock. I fell over the cliff. I was hanging on the side when the girl grabbed my hand. She helped me up. I asked where she lived, and she told me that she lived by Kadic. I saw her leaving. I didn't a chance to thank her. She had long, blonde hair. Her eyes were the darkest blue. She never gave me her last name. Her first name is Laura."

"Maybe Jeremy can help." Ulrich said. His alarm clock went off.

"Let's go ask Jeremy." Odd said. They got their things and headed to the showers.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi were in Jeremy's room when Odd and Ulrich came. Ulrich sat next to Yumi. Odd sat on the floor. Today was Saturday.

"Jeremy, can I ask you something?" Odd asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Can you find someone on the internet?"

"Sure. Why?" Jeremy asked. Odd explained the dream to the rest of the gang.

"Let me see what I can do. I can't promise anything." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Odd said. Jeremy asked all kinds of questions. Odd answered them the best he can. Jeremy typed on his computer, and he found two people.

"Odd, there two people here. One says this Laura is sixty, and the other one is our age. I can pull up the picture if you want." Jeremy said.

"Do it." Odd said. Jeremy opened the second file. He printed out the picture and handed it to Odd. Odd took it. He looked at it. He looked surprise.

"What the matter Odd?" Aelita asked.

"This is her. This is the girl from my dream. Can you find anymore on her?" Odd asked.

"It says that she transferring to here. She is a bright student. She does horseback riding, drawing, reading, and martial arts." Jeremy said.

"When it say when she is coming here?" Odd asked.

"Tomorrow, she comes. She is going to be a boarder." Jeremy said.

"I can't wait." Odd said.

It was late afternoon. Ulrich and Yumi were in the park when Ulrich's cell went off. He went to answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ulrich. It is your father. I have something you should know."

"What is it?"

"You have a twin sister." Ulrich dropped his cell. Yumi picked it up and handed it to Ulrich. Yumi snapped her fingers to get Ulrich out of his daze. Ulrich shook his head, and he answered his father.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that I have a sister?" Ulrich said angry.

"Your mom and I thought if we didn't tell you, you won't have to worry. Sorry."

"Sorry is all you can say. Why haven't I met her, or seen pictures of her?"

"You have seen pictures of her. The pictures that we said that girl were your mother's friend daughter is really your sister. When you two were born, I was happy. Your mother loved you both, but when we found out that your uncle didn't like your sister, we got scare. He even tried to kill her. He believed that your mother should only have sons to continue the family's name. We moved so many times, and your uncle still followed us. For your sister's safety, we put her in a foster home. The foster parents and we made a deal that we would be able to still see her, but just a few months ago, the foster parents called saying they couldn't keep your sister anymore because the woman was dieing from cancer, so we said that we can take care of her again. She should be at Kadic tomorrow. You like her. She is very sweet, and she is very smart. Your mother and I will be coming tomorrow. We will meet you at 9am. Since tomorrow is Sunday, you won't have school."

"What is her name?"

"Laura. She loves to draw, read, go horseback riding, and she likes martial arts."

"How would I know to find her?"

"She has long, blonde hair. She has the darkest blue eyes. Did you get the letter I sent you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have the chance to read it yet because of homework."

"Inside the letter, there is a picture of her. I got to go, but please meet her. I talk to her on the phone a few times, and she knows everything about her past. She knows that you are her bother. I think she said her room number is 723. Go and meet her. You will like her."

"Ok, I will. Bye dad."

"Bye son. See you tomorrow." Ulrich father said. Ulrich hanged up his cell.

"What the matter?" Yumi asked.

"I just found out that I have a twin sister." Ulrich said as he sat on the bench. He looked at the ground. He began to cry. Yumi wrapped her arms around him a pulled him to her.

"It is ok, Ulrich. You should be happy that you have a sister."

"It is unfair that my parents should have told me when I was young."

"I can understand why they didn't. They were waiting until you were older, but everything happens so fast, and they thought you should know. I know if my parents didn't tell me that I had a sister, I would be angry. But I also know that they did it out of their hearts. It took them courage to tell you."

"You're right, Yumi. Thanks. That is one the reasons that I love you."

"You are welcome, Ulrich. Now let's meet your sister tomorrow."

"Ok." Ulrich said as he and Yumi headed to the lunch room.

Ulrich said goodnight to Yumi when they got to Yumi's room. Ulrich walked to his room. He opened the door to see Odd was up.

"What are you doing up?" Ulrich asked as he sat on his bed.

"Thinking about Laura. I'm going to see her after all these years. I can't wait."

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Go for it."

"I have a sister."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I just found out today. My parents are coming tomorrow. Did I get a letter?"

"Yeah. It is on the desk. Do you know your sister's name?"

"Yes. It is Laura."

"Could it be the same one?"

"I don't know, but tomorrow we should find out." Ulrich said as he walked to the desk. He picked up the letter, and made his way back to his bed. He opened it, and a picture fell out. He read the letter. Then he looked at the picture.

"What does the letter say?"

"It says that I should look for Laura. Here is her picture." Ulrich said as he handed it to Odd. Odd couldn't believe his eyes. He pulled the picture Jeremy gave him earlier. The picture was the same one Jeremy printed off. Ulrich waved his hand in front of Odd's face.

"I can't believe it. Your sister is the same girl that saved me when I was younger." Ulrich looked at the two pictures. Ulrich couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is weird."

"I know. Let's get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Odd said. The boy got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Ulrich woke up at 7:30. He headed down to the showers. Odd was there already.

"You are early, Odd. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm getting ready to meet your sister later. Plus I couldn't sleep."

"I don't blame you. I'm kind of scare to meet Laura. I don't even know her."

"I know, but you will do fine. I will wait in the park at 2pm. You can bring her, so I can meet her."

"Ok. Let's hurry. I want to meet Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita." Ulrich said. The boys got done, and they headed to the lunch room.

Ulrich started to get worry. It was 8:55, and he saw his parents coming.

"Hi, Ulrich. How are you?" His father asked.

"Ok." Ulrich replied. He was still hurt still from the day before.

"Ulrich, I'm sorry that I haven't said anything about her to you when you were younger. I was waiting until you were older, but this showed up. I didn't mean it." Ulrich's mother said as she began to cry.

"Mom and dad, I forgive you. Let's go and meet Mr.Delmas." Ulrich said as he hugged his mother. They walked to Mr.Delmas's office. Mr.Delmas saw them coming, and he let them in. Once everyone was in, He told Jim to find Laura.

"I know this must be s shock to you, Ulrich, but your parents and I agree that you should meet Laura at first hand." Mr.Delmas said. There was a knock on the door, and Mr.Delmas went to opened it. Jim walked in with a girl walking behind him. Ulrich's dad and mom stood up. They walked up to Laura. Jim walked to Mr.Delmas. Ulrich's mother wrapped her arms around Laura, and pulled Laura to her. She began to cry.

"I thought I would never see my baby girl again." Ulrich's mother said as she let go of Laura. Ulrich's father wrapped his arms around Laura.

"My daughter is back." He said he let go of Laura. Ulrich got up and walked to Laura. Ulrich looked at Laura.

"Hi, my name is Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"My name is Laura, and I know who you are. You are my brother." Laura said. Ulrich looked shock.

"Go and give her a hug, Ulrich." Ulrich's father said. Ulrich hugged Laura. When he finally let Laura go, he had tears falling down his face. Laura looked at him.

"What is the matter?" Laura asked Ulrich.

"I'm happy. I have a sister now." Ulrich replied. Laura smiled at him.

"Ulrich, you are going to watch Laura from now on. Your uncle doesn't know anything, and if he finds out that Laura is back, he might try to kill her." Ulrich's father said.

A few hours later, Ulrich's and Laura's parents were getting ready to leave. They went out to the gates.

"Ulrich, remember to keep an eye on Laura." Ulrich's father said.

"Yes I will dad. She will be in good hands." Ulrich replied. Ulrich's mother hugged Ulrich. She let him go.

"If you need anything Laura, just call. Ulrich will help you out. I'm so glad to have you back, Laura. It was hard to let you go, but when I found out that we had chance to have you back, I was so happy. I missed you growing up, but I'll be here from now on." Ulrich's mother said as hugged Laura.

"Talk to you two later. Bye Laura and Ulrich." Ulrich's father said as a taxi pulled up to the gates of Kadic. He got in the taxi.

"Ulrich, please get along with your sister. Show her around, and let her meet your friends. I talk to you both." Ulrich's mother said before she got into the taxi.

"Bye dad and mom. Talk to you later." Ulrich said. Laura and Ulrich watched their parents leave. Laura was quite.

"What the matter sis?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm trying to get things in order. I don't what to do. All my life, I lived on life, and just a few months ago, I found out I had another family. My foster parents told me that I had another mother and father, but never had a bother. Plus I'm looking for a boy that I met when I was only 5. I know his name was Odd. He gave me this crystal."

"Well, I can help you get everything back in order. Since tomorrow is Teacher's improvement day, we have no school, so we have all night to talk and catch up on stuff. I want to know about you. Let's head to the park. I have someone you have to meet." Ulrich said as he grabbed Laura's arm. He led her to the park. Odd was sitting on a bench when Ulrich showed up. Ulrich let go of Laura's arm.

"Hi Ulrich." Odd said as he looked at Laura.

"Hi Odd. This is my sister, Laura" Ulrich said proud.

"Hello Laura. My name is Odd."

"Do I know you?" Laura asked.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Odd asked.

"When I was younger, I met a boy named Odd Della Robbia. He and I were only five when he fell over the cliff. I helped him up, and he gave me this crystal." Laura said.

"Well, Ulrich. Should I tell her?" Odd asked.

"Odd, you should tell her. If you don't, I use my martial arts on you." Ulrich replied.

"Tell me what?" Laura asked.

"I was that boy you spoke about." Odd said. Laura fainted. Ulrich caught her.

"Did I do something?" Odd asked as he kneeled next to Ulrich and Laura.

"No, she just fainted. Just give her a few minutes to get everything back. She just found out she had a bother. Laura, wake up." Ulrich said as he shook Laura. Laura opened her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Laura said as Ulrich and Odd helped her up.

"How do you feel?" Ulrich asked.

"Fine. Sorry for scaring you like that." Laura said.

"It's ok." Ulrich replied.

"I can't believe it you. I came back to the cliff every year after we met, but I never saw you again." Odd said.

"I was there with my foster family camping, and I had just started taking horseback riding lessons, so we didn't camp anymore." Laura explained. She went to sit on the bench. Ulrich sat next to Laura. Odd sat on the other side.

Two hours later, Laura, Ulrich, and Odd were all caught up on the past. Odd's cell went off saying it was dinner time.

"Well, it is dinner time." Odd said as he got up. He stretched and held his hand out to Laura. Laura grabbed it. Laura got up. Ulrich got up. Together they walked to the lunch room. When they got there, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were waiting for them. Ulrich, Laura, and Odd went, got their food, and sat down next to the rest of the gang.

"Who is she?" Aelita asked.

"This is Laura. She is my sister." Ulrich said.

"I didn't know that you have a sister." Jeremy said. Ulrich (with Odd's and Laura's help) explained everything to the gang.

"WOW!" Jeremy said.

"Plus, I'm the same girl who saved Odd when he was younger." Laura said. The gang ate until Sissy walked up.

"You are new here. My name is Sissy." She said as she got close to Laura.

"Hi Sissy. My name is Laura." Laura replied.

"Sissy, leave my sister alone." Ulrich said.

"She is your sister?" Sissy asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sissy said.

"Now you know." Ulrich said.

"Why don't you sit by us, Laura?" Sissy asked.

"No thanks. I want to hang out with my brother." Laura said nicely.

"I talk to you later." Sissy said before she went to sit down by Herve and Nick.

"Who was she, Ulrich?" Laura asked.

"That was Sissy. She is the principal's daughter. She thinks she is very important. When I asked Yumi out, she had a crush on me. She liked me since third grade. She tried to make me fall in love with her, but I love Yumi." Ulrich explained.

"Oh I get it." Laura said. She was done eating.

"May I get your dishes?" Odd asked. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Yes you can. Thank you." Laura said.

"No problem." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's and his dirty dishes. He went to putted them away.

"What did you do to Odd?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Laura asked.

"He never asks to put other peoples' dishes away." Jeremy said. Odd came back. The gang talked. William watched Laura from his table.

Two months later, Winter Ball was coming up. Everyone was getting ready for it. Ulrich was taking Yumi, and Jeremy was taking Aelita. Laura became friends with the group. They conclude her in everything. They were hoping that Odd and Laura would get together. The gang knew that Odd and Laura loved each other, but every time Odd or Laura tried to tell each other their feelings, something came up. One day, Ulrich told Laura to meet him in the park. Jeremy told Odd to meet him in the park. Odd and Laura didn't know what was going on. William followed Laura. Laura found Odd sitting on the bench.

"What are you doing here, Laura?" Odd said.

"Ulrich asked me to meet him here, but he didn't show up."

"That is funny. Jeremy told me meet him here too."

"Could this be a set up?"

"Maybe. Laura, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Odd."

"Are you going to the Winter Ball with anyone?"

"No. The one I would like to go with hasn't asked me yet."

"Who?" Odd asked. He felt his heart breaking.

"He is my brother's best friend. Well I got to go."

"Laura, were you talking about me?"

"Yes."

"Then I would love to take you. It is the reason that I asked. I was hoping to take you."

"I would love too."

"Then I see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Laura." Odd said.

William's P.O.V.

"I just can believe that he asked her to the Winter Ball. She told him yes. If she should go, she should go with me. She is an angel. He will get what is coming to him." William thought as he left his spot where he was hiding.

Normal P.O.V.

Odd walked in his room happy. He couldn't believe that Laura was going with him to the Winter Ball. He didn't notice that Ulrich was sitting on his bed.

"You are in a good mood. What's up?" Ulrich asked causing Odd to jump a little.

"Ulrich, I didn't see you there. Well I got to ask a girl of my dreams to the Winter Ball."

"You mean my sister, right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see tomorrow night. I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"You knew friend who had a crush on your best friend's sister, and he is going ask her to be his girlfriend. What would you do?"

"Let me guess. It is you."

"Yeah. I couldn't help falling in love with Laura. After Sam left, I told myself I won't date anymore, but your sister has a special way with me. Every time I see her, I get weak in the knees."

"Then go for it, Odd. I want Laura to be happy. It is one thing I can do for her. She had a hard life after she found out about her past, and she needs someone to be there for her. Everyone in the gang was hoping that you two will get together. That is why Jeremy and I got you to meet each other in the park. We were trying to get you two to go out. I watched you tried to tell Laura your feelings, but something always came up. I know Laura is crazy about you because she talks and asks about you all the time. She is in love with you."

"You two are dead meat for this when Laura finds out."

"We know, but it worked. Well we better get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a busy day for all of us. I'm glad today was the last day for Winter break. What are you doing for winter break, Odd?"

"I'm going home. What are Laura and you doing for winter break?"

"Mom and Dad want us to have a Christmas together. This is going to be Laura's first Christmas with us, so Mom and Dad wants us to spend it with her."

"How about Aelita?"

"Jeremy's dad bought her plane ticket, so she is spending Christmas with Jeremy. Yumi is going home."

"That is good. Well I'm tired out, so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night Odd."

"Good night Ulrich."

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the Winter Ball. By six, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were heading down to the gym.

"Where is Laura and Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"Ulrich told me that they will be coming a little later." Yumi said. Jim opened the doors and the gang went into the gym. By seven, Ulrich showed up.

"Where is Laura?" Yumi asked.

"She is coming. Here she comes." Ulrich said as Laura walked up to the gang. She was wearing a dark, midnight blue dress that fitted her like second skin. Odd's mouth dropped. Laura giggled a little. It took Odd on a few seconds to readjust.

"WOW! You look beautiful, Laura. May I have this dance?" Odd asked as he held his hand out. Laura accepted it, and they headed out to the dance floor.

"They look perfect together." Aelita said.

"You are right." Ulrich said.

Odd and Laura danced to a slow song.

"Laura, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Odd asked. Laura looked at him with tears in her eyes. She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I will take that a yes." Odd said as he pulled Laura closer to him. William sat at a table close to Odd and Laura.

William's P.O.V.

"I just can't believe he asked her to be his girlfriend. She should be mine."

Normal P.O.V.

"Now we announce the Winter Ball's king and queen." Jim said. Mr.Delmas walked on to the stage.

"The Winter Ball king is Odd Della Robbia, and the queen is Laura Stern. Please come up here." Mr. Delmas said. Odd and Laura walked on to the stage. Mr.Delmas putted the crown on Odd's head. Mrs. Hertz putted the crown on Laura's head. Sissy looked angry as she went to the refreshment table.

"Now here is your king and queen. Please step into the middle of the floor for the royal dance." Mr.Delmas said. Odd and Laura did what he told them to do. A slow song came on, and Odd and Laura danced to it. Once it was done, the gang walked up to them. Ulrich took pictures of them.

"Ulrich, stop it." Laura said.

"Sorry, but Mom and Dad wants to see the pictures." Ulrich said.

"No they don't. You want to blackmail me when we are older."

"That too."

"You are dead when we get home." Laura said as Ulrich hided behind Yumi.

"They sound like brother and sister." Jeremy said.

"Laura, come with me." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's hand. He led her outside to the place that he asked her to the dance. He pulled into his pocket and pulled out a locket.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"This." He said as he opened his hand. It was a locket. Laura was shocked.

"For me?"

"Yes. I had Ulrich help me find it for you. Flip it over." He said as he handed it to Laura. Laura flipped it over. On the back it said, "I will always love you, Laura. Now and Forever. Love, Odd."

"I don't know what to say. It is perfect. Why don't you put it on me?"

"I would love too." Odd said as he putted on Laura's neck. He fastens it and turned to Laura. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and they looked at the starry night.

"I love you, Laura. I will always be there for you. I will protect you. I promise." Odd whispered in Laura's ear.

"I love you too, Odd." Laura said. Little did they knew that William watched the whole thing.

William's P.O.V.

"She will be mine. If not, no one can have her." William said quietly.

(Author's Note: Here is another story from me. Sorry about cutting it off there, but there is going to be more to this. I hope you like this. PLEASE NO FLAMES.  Demongirldog.)


	2. Chapter 2 It is only the beginning

Angel of Love

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2- It only the beginning

Odd and Laura walked back into the gym. When they got there, the gang ran up to them.

"Where have you two been?" Ulrich asked. He was worried about Laura.

"We went out for some fresh air." Laura replied.

"What did you do out there?" Yumi asked.

"Can I tell them?" Laura asked as she looked up at Odd.

"You can tell the whole world if you want, my Angel." Odd replied.

"Tell us what? Why did he call you his angel?" Aelita asked.

"We are going out." Laura said.

"WHAT!" The gang said at the same time. Odd and Laura began to laugh.

"You two are going out." Yumi said.

"Yeah, it is wonderful?" Laura said.

"About time you two get together." Ulrich said.

"What are you talking about, Ulrich?" Laura asked.

"It was Jeremy's and mine plan to get you two together." Ulrich explained.

"You two are dead for that." Laura said in a joking matter. Odd began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" William said as he walked up.

"Odd's joke." Yumi said.

"May I have this dance with the Winter Ball queen?" William asked. He held his hand out to Laura. Odd watched William.

"Odd, may I?" Laura asked while looking at Odd. A few seconds past.

"Only one dance." Odd said finally.

"No holding her close to you, and no kissing her." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry. I won't." William said.

"Big bro, I will be ok. If I have any trouble, Odd and you can help me." Laura said. Ulrich and Odd didn't like the ideal. (A/n: Ulrich is older than Laura by a few minutes.)

"Ok, but all of us is going to be watching you." Odd said. As slow song came on, William pulled Laura to the middle of the floor.

"You are beautiful, Laura. Why did you call Ulrich bro?" William asked.

"He is my brother. Ulrich and I just found out a couple months ago. I'm glad I have a big brother."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes I am. Odd just asked me out tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Well if you didn't have a boyfriend, I was going to ask you out. Your brother took Yumi from. I liked her, but she was in love with your brother."

"I don't know what to say. If Yumi loves Ulrich, you should be happy for her. Sometimes you love something; you got to let it go."

"You are right, Laura. Where did learn that?"

"I learned when I was little when I lost my pet bird." Laura said. William brought his head close to Laura's, and in a quick second, he was kissing her. Laura tried to fight, but William's grip just tightens. Odd and Ulrich were trying to find Laura when they saw William bruising Laura's lips. Ulrich and Odd walked up to William, and they tapped him on the shoulder. William broke the kiss and turned to face them.

"What's up?" William asked. He still had Laura in his arms. Laura was still fighting William's grip.

"What were you doing to Laura?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing your business." William said as he started to get angry. Laura finally got away from William's grip. She fell on the floor. Odd helped her up. Odd wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How dare you kiss me! I told you that I have a boyfriend, and you still kissed me. You are low life jerk." Laura said angry.

"You kissed my sister. How could you? First you tried to take Yumi, and now you are trying to get to my sister." Ulrich said.

"Come on, let's go find the others. Leave him, Ulrich." Odd said as Laura and he walked away from William.

"I'm warning you now. If you do anything to my sister again, you will have me to answer too." Ulrich said as he turned to follow Odd and Laura. When Laura, Odd, and Ulrich got to the rest of the gang, Yumi saw Ulrich pissed.

"What is the matter, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Odd and I went to find Laura and William. When we found them, William was kissing Laura. She tried to fight, but he continues to kissing her."

"That jerk! How could he do that? Is Laura ok?" Aelita asked.

"I think so, but she looks like she is sleepy." Ulrich said as he watched Laura sit on Odd's lap. Laura yawned, and she rested her head on Odd's shoulder.

"I think it is time to go to bed. Tomorrow, we have a busy day. We still have to pack." Yumi said. She walked over to Odd and Laura.

"Hi, Yumi. What's up?" Laura said.

"Are you ok, Laura?" Yumi asked.

"She is now because of Ulrich and me." Odd said.

"Odd, would you like to walk me back to my room?" Laura asked.

"I will walk you two. Let me tell Ulrich." Yumi said. She didn't know that Ulrich was behind her. Odd and Laura saw him behind Yumi. Ulrich putted his finger on his lips.

"Tell me what?" He asked making her jump. Yumi jumped two feet. Once she touched the ground, Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't do that again, Ulrich. I was going to tell you I'm ready for bed. I was walking with Odd and Laura to her room." Yumi said. Aelita and Jeremy walked up next to the group.

"Aelita and I are going to turn in for the night." Jeremy said.

"That is what all of us going to do. When are we going to open gifts tomorrow?" Yumi said.

"How about ten tomorrow. Let's open gifts in my room." Laura said.

"Ok, we will meet by the bench tomorrow morning. Yumi and Aelita, can you pick Laura up? I don't want William to by her." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, I can take care of William." Laura said.

"I know, but I would feel relief if someone is with you." Ulrich said.

"Ok. Just this time." Laura said as she got Odd's lap. Odd stood up and grabbed Laura's hand. They led the way to Laura's dorm, and the other followed. William watched them go.

Next morning, Yumi and Aelita picked Laura up. They met the boys at the bench. Odd wrapped his arms around Laura's waist. Snow began to fall everywhere. The gang headed to the lunch room, but when they got there, there was smoke coming out of the windows.

"What heck is going on?" Yumi asked one of the other students.

"I don't know. Rosa told us to get out." The student replied. All the sudden, Millie ran up to the gang. She was crying.

"What is the matter, Millie?" Odd asked.

"Sissy is still in there." Millie said between sobs.

"I'm going in." Laura said.

"No Laura." Ulrich said too late. Laura was heading into the building. She went around each table until she saw Sissy hiding under the last table. She went up to Sissy.

"Sissy, are you ok?" Laura asked. Sissy turned to face Laura.

"Laura, what are you doing here?"

"I came to save you."

"Thank you."

"Let's go." Laura said as she helped Sissy up. They headed to the door, but the flames were too high. Laura looked around.

"What do we do?" Sissy asked.

"Hold on." Laura said as she picked up a chair. She threw it at a window. The window broke, and Laura grabbed a rag. She wrapped around her left hand, and she removed the rest of the glass.

"Sissy, you have to climb through the window."

"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go." Laura said as she helped Sissy through the window. (A/n: Sorry about cutting off there.)

"Laura is taking to long. Where is she?" Odd said worried.

"She shouldn't gone in. She might be in trouble." Ulrich said. Then the gang heard a window break, and a chair flying out.

"That must be Laura trying to free Sissy and her." Ulrich said as he ran over to help Sissy.

Once Sissy was out of the window, Laura putted her hands on the window seal. A piece of glass cut her left hand. She jumped out of the window. Odd saw her.

"Laura is over there." Yumi pointed. The gang ran up to her. They saw her hold her left hand. Her coat was covered in blood.

"Are you ok?" Odd asked. A firefighter came up to the gang. He saw Laura's hand.

"We have one hurt over." He yelled to the chief. The chief walked up and looked at the cut on Laura's hand. One of the EMTs ran up with her first aid.

"Please sit down." She said as she led Laura to the bench. She cleaned up the cut.

"Ouch, that stuff hurts." Laura said.

"It is deep cut. You will have to go to the hospital to get stitches. Do you have anymore wounds, Miss?" She asked as a firefighter brought Laura a blanket. Laura turned to Odd.

"No, mam. How is Sissy?" Laura asked.

"She only has a few small cuts and bruises, but she is fine. I will be going with you to the hospital." Odd said. Laura smiled. In no time the fire was out, and Laura and Odd was at the hospital. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita waited in Jeremy's room for Laura and Odd to return. After two hours of waiting, Odd and Laura returned. Laura's left hand was wrapped in purple wrapping.

"Are you ok, Laura?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sore." Laura replied. Ulrich smiled at Laura. There was a knock on the door, and Yumi went to open it. Sissy and Mr. Delmas were standing out in the hallway.

"Come in." Jeremy said. Sissy and Mr.Delmas walked in and saw Laura sitting on the bed.

"Laura, thank you for saving Sissy." Mr.Delmas said.

"No problem." Laura replied.

"How is your hand?" Sissy asked with her head hanging low.

"It is sore, and I have ten stitches in it, but I'm ok." Laura said as she smiled at Sissy. Sissy looked up at Laura.

"You were brave to save me. Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Sissy asked.

"You don't have to. I'm glad that I can save you." Laura said.

"Well, we got to go." Mr.Delmas said.

"See you after winter break." Laura said.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Laura said as Sissy and Mr. Delmas left the room.

"Let's open the gifts." Odd said making everyone laugh. Everyone had there gifts in their hands. They headed out of Jeremy's room, and they headed to Laura's room. Laura opened her door. The gang couldn't believe their eyes. Laura's room was huge. The walls were painted in royal blue, and there was a huge window draped in midnight blue curtains. Laura's bed was next to right wall, and there was a couch next to the left wall. Laura's dresser was by the couch. There was a desk by the window. In the middle of the room, there was a coffee table with a glass top.

"This is your room?" Aelita asked.

"Yep. It was for Sissy, but she didn't want it, so I got it." Laura replied.

"Not bad of a view, Laura. I like it." Ulrich said. Everyone putted their gifts on the table. Yumi and Ulrich sat on the floor, while Jeremy and Aelita sat on the couch. Laura and Odd sat on the bed.

"Who should go first?" Yumi said.

"Let's pull names out of the hat." Laura said as she reached behind her for the hat that was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Aelita, please pull a name out of the hat." Laura said. Aelita pulled a piece of paper out. She unfolded, and she read it out loud. It said Yumi. Yumi began to pass her gifts around to the gang. Odd opened his first. It was a game that he wanted.

"Thanks Yumi." He said. Aelita opened her next. Inside the gift, it was a picture of the whole group.

"Thanks you, Yumi. I love it." Aelita said. Jeremy opened his. He found a new game for his computer.

"It is the game I always wanted. How did you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Aelita told about it, and I had it lying around the house. I asked my parents, and they said they were going to throw it out, so I kept it. I know you like stuff like that."

"Thank you." Jeremy said. Ulrich opened his next. Inside he found a sword just like the one he had in Lyoko. Ulrich couldn't believe his eyes.

"How did you find this?" He asked.

"I did a search and found out there was a sword shop by Kadic. I stopped there, and I saw this. I knew you would love it, so I bought it." She said. Ulrich pulled her to him, and he gave her a big kiss. He finally broke the kiss.

"Thank you so much." He said. Yumi handed Laura her gift. Laura opened it with Odd's help because of her left hand. Inside it was a dark blue kimono with two fans. Laura lifted it up. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Yumi. I love it. My foster mother had one just like this, but when she got sick, we had to sale it. I missed it so much. Where did you find it?" Laura asked.

"I bought it from you foster father. He was having a yard sale; I saw it there, so I had to buy it. When Ulrich told me about it, I knew to should go to you." Yumi explained.

"Thank you Yumi. This means so much to me." Laura said as she wiped her eyes. Odd grabbed the hat.

"Yumi, it is your turn to pull a name out of the hat." Odd said as Laura put her kimono back in the box. Yumi pulled out Jeremy's name. Jeremy began to past around his gift to everyone. Odd opened his gift first. Inside was five cds of Odd's favorite group.

"Thanks Jeremy." Odd said.

"No problem." Jeremy said. Ulrich opened his next. Inside was another sword. It went with the one Yumi got him.

"Jeremy, thank you." Ulrich said.

"The one Yumi bought you was part a set. There are two more that go with them." Jeremy explained. Yumi opened her next. She found to fan just the ones she had in Lyoko.

"Thanks Jeremy. I love them." Yumi said as she gave Jeremy a hug.

"They were hard to find, but with my dad's help, we found them." Jeremy said. Aelita opened her next. She found a locket. She flipped it over. It said, "I will always love you. Love Jeremy." Her eyes fill up with tears.

"I love it." She said before she kissed Jeremy on the lips.

"I know you would. Laura it is your turn." Jeremy said as he handed her a box. Laura opened it, and she found a Kyodo set. (A/n: For those who don't know what a Kyodo is, it is a Japanese bow and arrow archery set.)

"I love it." Laura said.

"Yumi and I were talking about the kimono, and she told me about Kyodo. I figure that it will go good with it." Jeremy said as Laura hugged him.

"It is your turn Jeremy, to pick a name." Yumi said. Jeremy pulled out Aelita's name. Laura was the first to open her gift. Inside was a long white kimono.

"WOW! This is beautiful. Where did you get this?" Laura asked.

"I made it just for you. It is made out of silk. That is why I asked about measurements." Aelita said as Laura gave Aelita a huge hug. Odd open his and found another game.

"I know that is the second game that you want the most, so I bought It." Aelita said.

"I can't wait to play it. Thanks Aelita." Odd said. Yumi open her gift and found a kimono that she wore in Lyoko.

"How do find this?" Yumi asked.

"I made yours too." Aelita said as she hugged Yumi. Ulrich torn the paper off to find a box. He opened the lid to find another sword.

"Jeremy told me that he bought one, and Yumi bought the other one, so I bought this one. There is one more." Aelita explained.

"Thanks Aelita. Now I'm almost done with the set." Ulrich said. Jeremy opened his to find a picture of Aelita and him.

"Thanks Aelita." He said.

"You have been after me to get that picture in a frame, and so I thought it would be a great gift for you." Aelita said before Jeremy kissed her. He broke the kiss.

"It is your turn Ulrich." Odd said. Ulrich pulled out his name.

"It is me." He said. He pasted out his gifts. Aelita open hers to find a pink summertime dress.

"I love it." She said.

"I knew you would." Ulrich said. Jeremy opens his, and he found a picture that he drawn in art class of the whole gang.

"Thanks Ulrich. I love it." Jeremy said. Odd opened his next. He found another game that he wanted.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I haven't been your roommate for all these years, haven't I? I knew you loved that game, so I found it." Ulrich explained. Yumi opened hers to find a locket. On the back was engraved, "Together, we will be always be one. Love Ulrich."

"I love it." Yumi said as she gave him a kiss. Laura had Odd open her gift because her hand was hurting. Inside the box, there was a long, blue dress.

"How did you know that I wanted this dress?" Laura asked.

"Well, I remembered that you loved it so much, so I had to buy it. I hope you like it." Ulrich said.

"I love it!" Laura said.

"It is your turn to pull a name out of the hat, Odd." Ulrich said. Odd pulled out his name. He past around his gifts. Jeremy opened his first. Inside he got a new computer program.

"Where did you find this? I have been looking for it." Jeremy asked.

"I bought when it first came out. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, but it came out after your birthday." Odd explained. Ulrich opened his next. He found the last sword that went to his collection.

"It is the last one that goes with the others that you got today." Odd said.

"It will. Thanks Odd" Ulrich said. Aelita opened hers, and she found a necklace that had hearts all over it.

"Thanks Odd I love it." Aelita said as she hugged Odd. Yumi opened her next to find a box. She opened the box to find two fans.

"I love them. Thanks." Yumi said.

"No problem. The lady told me that they were from Japan." Odd said. Laura removed the wrapping on her gift. She had a hard time opened it. Odd helped her. Once all of the wrapping was removed, Laura found a box. She opened the lid, and she found another kimono. It was pink with white flowers.

"I love it. How did you find it?" Laura asked.

"That is not all of it. Dig deeper in to the box." Odd said as Laura look in the box. She found a small box. She opened it, and she found a pair of gold studded, garnet jewel earrings. Laura eyes fill up with tears.

"I love them." Laura said.

"I knew you would. I had my parents get them for me. Plus there is one more gift to all of you." He said as he reached into his pocket of his jacket. He pulled out six tickets. Everyone was shock.

"I asked all your parents that we should have spring break together, and they said yes." Odd said before he got piled on.

"Why you didn't tell us earlier?" Jeremy said finally as everyone got off of him.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise." Odd said.

"Thanks Odd" Everyone said.

"Laura, it is your turn to past out your gifts." Odd said as Laura did. Odd opened his first, and he found a watch. On the back, it was engrave, "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. We will never let our love die. Love Laura" He turned and gave Laura a kiss on the lips. When he finally broke the kiss, he left Laura speechless.

"I love it." Odd said.

"Now you can't be late for anything." Laura said as the gang laugh. After everyone was done laughing, Yumi opened her gift. Inside it was a full paid ticket for Pencak Silat lessons. Yumi couldn't believe her eyes.

"I knew that you wanted to learn Pencak Silat, Ulrich could only teach you so much. I thought you might learn it." Laura explained.

"I don't know what to say. Now I can maybe beat Ulrich's butt." Yumi said as Ulrich began to laugh.

"Watch it, Ulrich. I know Pencak Silat, and I will kick your butt." Laura said.

"When did you learn Pencak Silat?" Everyone asked.

"My foster parents made me take lessons when I was younger." Laura explained.

"Can you show some moves later?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah" Laura said. Aelita opened her gift. Inside was a blue summertime dress.

"I know how much you like it, and I will never wear it because it is too big on me." Laura explained.

"I love it. Thanks." Aelita said. Jeremy opened his gift, and he found a brand new computer case.

"I love it. Where did you get this?" Jeremy asked.

"My foster father sent it to me when I started school here, and my laptop is too small." Laura explained.

"Thanks." Jeremy said again. Ulrich opened his gift, and he found a full paid ticket to Japanese sword fighting.

"I knew how much you loved sword fighting, and Mom and Dad help me get it for you. I hope you like it." Laura said.

"I love it. Thanks Laura." Ulrich said.

"You better thank Mom and Dad. It took me long time to let you go through this." Laura said. Ulrich gave her the biggest hug.

"I'm glad I have a sister. I love you, Laura, my sister." He whispered in Laura's ear.

"I love you too, Ulrich." She whispered back. Ulrich broke away from the hug.

"Well I got to get ready. My plane leaves tonight at seven." Yumi said as she got up. "Thanks for the gifts. I loved them all."

"We better get packing too. Our plane leaves at 6:35." Jeremy said as he got up. He helped Aelita up.

"We will meet you all here about five, ok?" Odd asked.

"Ok." Ulrich said as he got up. He helped Yumi up. Jeremy and Aelita left the room.

"Well we got to go to get ready." Yumi said.

"Laura, do you have your plane ticket?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes." Laura replied.

"Ok, I see you here at five. We will leave at eight. " Ulrich said.

"See you at five." Laura said as Ulrich and Yumi left. Odd and Laura started to pack.

"Pack your kimonos, Laura."

"Ok, I will, and thank you for the gifts. I love them." Laura said as she packed her final stuff.

"I'm going to miss you when you are gone."

"I will have my cell on me at all times, and we talk anytime we want. I am also going to miss you, but it is only two weeks."

"I know, but I won't be there to help you out."

"I know, but Ulrich will watch over me until we get back."

"I love you, Laura. You are my angel."

"Odd, I love you too. You are my angel too."

"Well I still have to pack, so I will see you in an hour." Odd said as he gave Laura a kiss.

"I see then." Laura said as Odd left her room.

Odd entered his room. Ulrich was in there still packing.

"Hi Odd"

"Hi Ulrich"

"When are you leaving?"

"At seven thirty."

"That means we will have to wait."

"Yeah Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Yes I can. What is the favor?"

"Can you make sure Laura stays safe? I have this feeling that something would happen."

"No problem, Odd. I can watch her. She is my sister."

"Ok I'm relief now." Odd said as he continued packing.

It was five, and everyone met Laura at her room. They grabbed their bags and headed down to the gate. There was two taxis waiting for them Ulrich, Laura, and Odd were in the first one, and Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi were in the second. When they arrived at the airport, they checked their bags in. It was six when the gang got everything done. They headed over to the food court to get dinner. They got their dinner and went to sit down.

"This is going be two long weeks." Odd said.

"Why did you say that?" Yumi asked.

"Well we won't see each other until we get back." Odd explained.

"Don't worry. We can keep in contract with each other over winter break." Laura said. They heard over the loud speaker Jeremy's and Aelita's fight number. The gang packed the rest of their dinner, and they headed to the gate.

"This is my first time I rode on a plane. I can't wait." Aelita said as she made the others laugh.

"I will check us in." Jeremy said as he handed the tickets to the lady. He came back. They heard Jeremy's and Aelita's plane number being page.

"Well I guess this it. Time to load, Aelita." Jeremy said. Aelita and Jeremy hugged everyone.

"See you all when we get back." Aelita said as Jeremy led her to the gate.

"Bye." Yumi, Laura, Odd, and Ulrich said at the same time. They watched Jeremy and Aelita get on their plane. After Jeremy and Aelita were on, Laura, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd headed to Yumi's gate. They heard a lady of the speaker said the plane to Japan is ready to load.

"Well it is my time load. I will see you all when I get back." Yumi said as she hugged Laura and Odd. Ulrich grabbed her, and he placed a big kiss on her lips. When he finally broke the kiss, he let her go. She went to the check out, and gave the lady her ticket. Laura, Odd, and Ulrich watched Yumi until she got on her plane. Then they headed to Odd's gate. When they got there, it was already getting ready to board.

"Ulrich, promise me to watch Laura. She is means everything. I'm going to miss you both." Odd said. He gave Ulrich a hug. He turned to Laura who had tears in her eyes. He pulled her to him, and he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm going to miss, Odd." Laura said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but you will have Ulrich to watch over you. Plus you can call me anytime. I love you so much, my angel."

"I love you too. You better get on. I will see you in two weeks." Laura said. Odd gave her a kiss, grabbed his bag, and he went to the lady. He gave her his ticket. He turned around, and he waved to Ulrich and Laura. Odd went through the gate. Ulrich wrapped his arm around Laura's should, and he pulled her to him

"It is ok, Laura. We will see him in two weeks. Don't worry." Ulrich said.

"I'll try not to worry, but last night I had a dream. Odd was taken away by some people."

"It was just a nightmare. There is nothing to worry about. We better get to our gate. It is going to be a long plane ride." Ulrich said as Laura wiped her eyes.

"Let's go then." Laura said. They made it to their gate when they heard a person came on the speaker. They went up to the lady by gate, and they handed their tickets to her. Ulrich's and Laura's parents made sure that they got first class on the trip. Ulrich and Laura got on the plane, found their sits, and they sat down. Laura was by the window. Ulrich noticed how sad Laura looked.

"Don't worry about anything. We will meet Mom and Dad tomorrow about ten."

"I miss Odd and the others."

"I know sis. I miss them too, but we will see them when we get back. I promise."

"Thanks Ulrich."

"No problem. Here is a pillow incase you want to sleep." Ulrich said as he handed it to Laura.

"Thanks" Laura said as she grabbed the pillow. She laid on it Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich didn't care if she did that. Laura laid her head on the pillow, and in no time, she was asleep. Ulrich looked at her. He thought the time he first met her, and all the crazy things they did. He rested his head back, and he fell asleep.

When the plane touched ground after a thirteen hour flight, Ulrich and Laura got off the plane. They exited the gate, and they found their parents waiting for them. They walked up to Laura and Ulrich. Ulrich's and Laura's mother hugged Ulrich first, and then Laura.

"How was the flight? Did it go ok?" Their father asked.

"It went great. Laura slept most the time." Ulrich said.

"That is good. How are you doing, Laura?"

"Ok, sir." Laura replied.

"You don't have to call us sir or mam. You can call us mom and dad." Their dad said.

"Ok" Laura said.

"You don't have to be scare of us, Laura. I know that you don't know us that well yet, but in time you will get to know us. I know this whole thing is hard on you, but we will be here for you whenever you need us." Their mother said. Laura looked at her with so much sadness.

"Ulrich, what the wrong with Laura?" Their father asked.

"She misses her friends." Ulrich said.

"Oh that is it. Let get you two's stuff, and can head home. Then we can spend the rest of the day getting to know each other." Ulrich dad said.

After spending a whole day, Laura found out more about herself. Her parents gave her own room. She learned about her past, and why she was in foster home. Her parents learned a lot about their daughter. Christmas came, and Laura had a great time. Ulrich and his parents got her many things. Just two days before Ulrich and Laura were suppose to go back to Kadic, Laura got a phone call from Odd's mother. Ulrich was outside, while their parents were in town.

"Hello, Mrs. Robbia, How is Odd?" Laura asked.

"Laura, I don't know how to tell you this, but Odd was taken by some terrorists."

"WHAT!" Laura yelled. Ulrich came running in. He saw Laura on the phone crying.

"Odd was kidnapped by some people when we went after Christmas shopping."

"This can't be."

"I know, but he told me if something should happen to him, he wanted me let you know. The police are looking everywhere for Odd. I got to go, but I'll keep you posted."

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye" Laura said as she hung up her cell. She fell to the floor. Ulrich was by her side in no time.

"Laura, tell what's wrong?" He asked.

"That dream I told you about, it came true. Odd was kidnapped by some terrorists. They can't find them." Laura said as she cried harder. Ulrich grabbed his cell, and he called Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. After he was doing that, he called his parents. They arrived in mo time. They found Ulrich trying to help his sister. Their dad rushed down, he picked Laura up off the floor, and he went to sit on the couch.

"What happen?" Their father said.

"Odd, one our friends, was kidnapped by terrorists." Ulrich explained.

"Poor Laura" Their mother said.

"Dad, Odd was more than a friend, he is my boyfriend." Laura said.

"Is that true, Ulrich?" Their father asked.

"Yes, she was happy with him. He treated her like she was the only one in his world. He changed for her." Ulrich said as he looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"You mean your roommate?" asked their mother.

"Yes" Ulrich said again. He got ready to be yelled at, but his dad didn't yell at him.

"I'm glad Laura is happy. Ulrich, you should get a girlfriend?" Their father said. Ulrich was shocked. Ulrich's father looked down at Laura. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Poor girl, she must be heartbroken." Their mother said as she ran her fingers through Laura's long, blonde hair. Their father took Laura to her room.

Odd woke up to find him in a room. He heard voices coming from the outside.

"You are an idiot. He is not the one I want. I wanted his girlfriend." The stranger said.

"Sorry sir. I will get her next time." The second stranger said.

"Then go do it."

"How about him?"

"I will release him later."

"I will try to find her now."

"Good. I am going to bed."

"Goodnight sir."

"Good night."

Odd heard one set of footsteps go into a room. He heard a door shut. The other set of footsteps went to another door. That door was shut. Odd looked around, and he found a window that was broken. He felt his pockets, and he found his cell. He turned it over to find that the battery was still in it.

"Good, I can get out now." Odd said as he went up to the door. He found it unlocked. He opened the door slowly. He made sure that no one was out in the hallway. He made his way to the front door. He opened it, and he ran. He ran until he thought he was safe. He got his cell out of his pocket, and he called the police.

(Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those to reviewed. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	3. Chapter 3 The best birthday gift

Angel of Love

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 3- The best birthday gift

Laura sat at the bench. It has been a three and half months, and still no Odd. Today is Ulrich's and her birthday. She didn't care. Odd was gone. She never smile, laugh, or wanted to anything fun. The gang tried to make her laugh, but it didn't work. They all missed Odd, and they knew that Laura was taking really hard. They watched her.

"Poor Laura She misses Odd." Aelita said.

"We all miss Odd, but she misses him more. He could make her smile and laugh." Yumi said.

"I hate to see my sister like this. I hope that the police have found Odd by now. I miss having my sister back." Ulrich said.

"I know I miss him." Jeremy said.

"Well I need to feed Kiwi. I will be back." Ulrich said.

"We will be here. We will watch Laura." Yumi said.

"Ok" Ulrich replied. He headed to his room. He unlocked his door, and he found a person in a purple shirt. The stranger's hair was blonde.

"Who are you?" Ulrich said as the stranger turned around.

"Ulrich, you don't remember your own friend?" The stranger said in a joking matter. It was Odd.

"Odd, you are here. They found you." Ulrich said as he gave Odd the biggest hug.

"No, I ran away from the terrorists."

"It has been a long time. I got to get the rest up here. They will be shocked."

"It sounds like a plan. How is Laura doing?"

"Not good, I hate to say. She hasn't eaten very much, and she never smiles, laugh, or does anything fun. She sits at the bench by the gate for you." When Ulrich said this, it broke Odd's heart.

"Bring her to the park today."

"Ok. I am calling the others now." He dialed Yumi's cell. She answered it on the second ring.

"Hi, Ulrich, What's up?" She said.

"I need your help. Kiwi doesn't look well, and can you bring the others?"

"How about Laura?"

"Let her be."

"We are on our way. Bye"

"Bye" Ulrich said as he hung up the phone. He smiled at Odd.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see me."

"I know. Here they come." Ulrich said. It didn't take long for Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy to show up. Ulrich opened the door. Kiwi acted like he was sick. Odd had a blanket over him.

"Ulrich what's that?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you look at it? It might have made Kiwi sick." Ulrich said. Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy pulled the blanket off, and they jumped back. Odd took their picture. He and Ulrich began to laugh.

"ODD, YOU ARE BACK!" Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy yelled at the same time. Ulrich was laughing so hard that he was on the floor.

"Yeah" Odd said finally when he got his laughing under control.

"Ulrich, we are going to kill you two for that trick." Yumi said.

"We had to do that." Odd said with his favorite smile. He gave the others a hug.

"We should tell Laura." Jeremy said.

"How about we bring her to the park?" Aelita asked.

"Let's do it now." Odd said. Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi will bring Laura to the park.

Ulrich walked up to Laura. Laura saw him coming up to her.

"Hi Ulrich"

"Hi Laura"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine"

"I miss Odd."

"Laura, I have something to show you." Ulrich said. Laura looked at him confused. He grabbed her arms, and he led her to the place where Odd had asked her out. Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"We have a surprise for you." Yumi said. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi moved out of the way for Odd. Laura was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Is that really you, Odd?" Laura finally asked.

"Yeah, it is really me." Odd replied. Laura ran into his arms. She cried in to his shirt. Odd wrapped his arms around. The rest of the gang left, so Odd and Laura could be alone.

"I am so happy that you are back. You don't know how much I missed you." Laura said.

"I will never leave you. You are my angel. When I was taken, all I could think about is you and the gang. I knew that if I didn't get back, someone would try to take you. I didn't want that. I know that William still likes you."

"Odd, how did you escape?"

"When they went to bed, they left the door to the room I was unlocked. I sneaked out, and I ran to call the police. By the time the police got there, one of terrorists had taken off. The police caught the second one."

"I just glad that you are back. Why didn't your mother call me when they found you?"

"Cause I told her that I want to surprise you. By the way, my angel, happy birthday." He said. Laura had forgotten it was Ulrich's and her birthday. Odd reached down to her, and he kissed her in a deep, lovely matter. He broke the kiss, and he held Laura close to him.

"Are we still going to spring break with you?"

"Yeah, we are going to go to my family's beach house. It is by the ocean." (A/n: Odd's parents owns two houses because the will of Odd's grandma.)

"That sounds really cool. I can't wait."

"I knew you couldn't. Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"I'm too. Race you to the lunch room."

"You are on." Odd said as he got ready. Laura said go, and they were off. Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were waiting by the door of the lunch room. The lunch was rebuilt over winter break. There was only water damage. Ulrich and Yumi made a bet who would win between Odd and Laura. The one who loses the bet has to get ice cream for the whole gang.

"Five, four, three, two, one, and it look like Odd is going to win." Ulrich said.

"Wait Ulrich, Laura is getting into the front. Her she comes." Yumi said. Laura was the first one to reach the gang. Odd was right behind her.

"You beat Odd, Laura. You got better." Ulrich said. Laura looked at him, and she smile. He gave a smile back. He was glad that Laura was happy again.

"It looks like you get to buy the ice cream for the gang." Yumi said.

"What do you mean Ulrich has to buy the ice cream for the gang?" Laura asked when she finally got her breathe.

"Ulrich and I had a bet going to see who was the first one here, and you won." Yumi said.

"Let's head in and go eat." Odd said.

"Spring Break is coming up." Ulrich said as he waited in line with the others.

"We still have those plane tickets to go to Odd's house." Jeremy said.

"I don't think to it will be a problem. Really we are going to be at the beach house. The water is perfect this time of the year. Plus we will be by the ocean." Odd said. The gang got their food and went to sit down. William showed up behind Laura. He didn't notice that Odd was there.

"Hi Laura, how are you?" He asked. He made Laura jumped. Ulrich and Odd glared at William.

"Hi William, I'm fine." She said finally.

"What do you wanted?" Ulrich said.

"Will you go out with me since Odd is gone?" William asked.

"Why are asking her when I'm here?" Odd said. William looked shocked.

"When did you get back?" William said scare.

"Today and can you ask her out when I'm here?" Odd said angry. William saw this, and he gave Laura a peck on the cheek. Ulrich and Odd got up.

"Sit down now." Laura said, "Don't wreak our birthday, you two. Odd and Ulrich, please behave."

"It looks like you are being control by a girl. How lame is that?" William laughed. Laura got up, and she turned to face William. She punched him in the stomach.

"You don't ever do that again. Today is Ulrich's and mine's birthday, and you are trying to mess it up, I don't think so. If you don't want another punch, leave me alone." Laura said as she went to sit back down. The gang looked shocked. William walked off holding his stomach.

"I know now not to mess with you when you are in a bad mood." Odd said as he reached out to hold Laura's left hand. He noticed that it was bleeding a little.

"Ouch that hurts." Laura said.

"Laura, why is your hand bleeding?" Odd asked. Laura flipped her hand over to find the scar from her saving Sissy opened up.

"Not again" Laura said.

"What do mean?" Odd asked.

"The wound Laura got before winter break never healed right, so it opens once in a while. She has little feeling in her left hand. The doctors think that one of the nerves is messed up. She has to go in tomorrow for test. Tomorrow, we have no school." Ulrich explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Odd asked.

"Why don't all of you come with me? I won't be bore." Laura said.

"Sure we will come." Jeremy said.

Later in the late afternoon, Laura and Odd sat on a bench in the park. Laura had her head on Odd's shoulder. Odd had on of his arms around Laura's shoulder.

"I'm glad you are back."

"I'm glad you waited for me. You were the only one I thought of when I was taken. You are my angel. You saved me when I was younger. You and I belong together."

"I love you, Odd."

"I love you too."

"When did you escaped?"

"Just a day after I was kidnapped."

"Why did you take so long to get back to school?"

"My parents wanted make sure that I was going to get kidnapped again. I begged with them to let me go back early, but my parents wanted me to be safe first."

"You are behind in the classes."

"No I'm not. My mom called Kadic, and she got them to send my school work to home. I did it all before I came back. I turned it all in this morning."

"That is great. I scare about tomorrow. I hope nothing is wrong with my hand. It has been hurting a lot lately."

"That means a good sign. It means that you have feeling in it."

"Odd, you are outstanding."

"I know. Let's go back to my room. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Come on." He said as he got up. He held his hand out, and Laura grabbed it. He helped her up.

"What is it, Odd?"

"Come on." He said as he wrapped his right arm Laura's shoulder. They walked his room. He unlocked his door, and he flipped the light switch on. Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich yelled surprise. Laura didn't know what to do.

"Happy birthday, Laura." Yumi said.

"Happy birthday, sis." Ulrich said.

"Thanks guys" Laura said. After all the gifts were open between Laura and Ulrich, and the cake was eaten. Everyone went to bed. They had to be up by nine and ready to go. Odd made sure that Laura was in her room before he went to his room. He got ready for bed. He patted Kiwi, and he slipped between the covers.

By eight-thirty, everyone was ready to go with Laura. They walked to the hospital. When they got there, they waited for forty-five minutes. A nurse walked up to Laura, and she led the gang to another room. The gang waited for another fifteen minutes before a doctor showed up. The doctor took Laura to the x-ray room. The doctor did different tests on Laura's hand. When the doctor was done, he led Laura back to the room. The gang waited for ten minutes before the doctor came in with the x-rays.

"Well it looks like your hand is going to be fine. It will bleed in once in a while, but you should have feeling in it in a few days. The nerves are ok." The doctor said.

"That means I use it again?" Laura asked.

"Yes it does. Now and have fun, and I will see you in two weeks." The doctor said.

"I will be on my spring break." Laura said.

"Then I will see you after Spring Break." The doctor said before he left the room. The gang left the room, and Laura walked up to the nurse's station. Laura made the next doctor's visit for the week after spring break. They walked out of the hospital.

"That is good news about your hand." Ulrich said.

"I am glad that you ok." Aelita said.

"Let's go get some ice cream. I will buy." Ulrich said.

"Hey you still owe us ice cream for the bet yesterday." Yumi said.

"Man I was hoping she would forgot that." Ulrich said.

"You think I forget the bet and ice cream. You are crazy!" Yumi said. Everyone began to laugh. They headed to the nearest ice cream shop. Everyone got their ice cream and went to sit down while Ulrich paid. He went to sit next to the group.

"Let's call mom and dad." Laura said.

"For what?" Ulrich asked.

"Tell them the news about Odd, and about my hand." Laura said. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's cell number.

"Hello?" Laura's and Ulrich's mother asked.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Laura. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and Ulrich is too. I got some good news."

"What is it?"

"My tests came back for my hand, and they said that my hand should be better in a few weeks."

"That's good honey. Oh, I heard from Odd's parents yesterday, and they found Odd."

"I know mom."

"How do you know?"

"Cause he is sitting next to me."

"That is good he is back. By the way, are you and Ulrich still going over to Odd parent's beach house for spring break? Are his parents going to be there?"

"Yes they will be, and I can't wait."

"Good. Well I got go, but I will talk to you later. I love you, and give Ulrich a hug and a kiss from me."

"I will mom. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Laura's mom said before hanging up the phone.

"How is mom doing?" Ulrich asked.

"She and dad are doing fine." Laura said.

"That's good." Ulirch said. They gang sat and ate ice cream. William walked by, and he saw Laura with Odd. He was angry.

"Well it is Laura." William said making everyone jump.

"Hi William. How are you?" Yumi asked.

"Fine, how about you?" He replied.

"We are doing fine. What are you doing?" Aelita asked.

"I was just taking a walk. I was walking by, and I saw you all sitting there. I also want to say sorry to Laura for yesterday. I didn't mean it." William said.

"I forgive William." Laura said. Odd noticed that Laura was still angry with William.

"Oh Laura, I got you something for you." William said. He handed Laura a box.

"Thanks, William." Laura said.

"Opened it." William said. Laura torn the paper off the box, and she opened the box. She found a necklace, bracelet, a ring, and a pair of earrings.

"Thanks William. I like them." Laura said.

"I knew you would like them. I saw them, and I knew that I had to buy them. They will look perfect on you. Well I got to go, but I will see you around. Bye." William said.

"Bye William, and thanks." Laura said. Odd putted his arm around Laura's shoulder.

"What are you going to do with those?" Ulrich asked.

"I will keep them in my jewelry box." Laura said.

"Well let head back to school. I can't wait for spring break." Aelita said. Everyone laughed. They got up, threw their garbage away, and they headed for Kadic. William watched them go.

"You will be mine, Laura. There is nothing that you can do about it." William said.

(Author's note: I would like to thank the ones who reviewed. Sorry about cutting off there, but it will get better in the coming chapters. NO FLAMES PLEASE:) Demongirldog)


	4. Chapter 4 Fun and Games in the Sun

Angel of Love

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 4- Fun and Games in the Sun

A week passed, and the gang was getting ready for spring break. The girl went shopping. The boys started packing. The girls showed up with a few bags in their hands.

"I can't wait." Laura said as she putted her bags down. She walked up to Odd and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Come on. I will help you pack, Laura." Odd said. He grabbed Laura's bags, and they headed to Laura's room. When they got in to Laura's room, Odd opened the bags. He found sunscreen, Aloe, two new towels, and two new pairs of sunglasses.

"I'm making sure that we won't get sunburn. I even got a new swimming suit for the trip."

"I can't wait to see you in it. Why did you buy everything in two?"

"So you can have one, silly."

"This is one reason that I love you. You know what to bring. We are leaving today at six."

"I know. I have most of my stuff packed. I just needed to get these few things."

"I'm glad that I have you. I forgot about stuff like that."

"Well I know you would forget."

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Odd." Odd said as he left Laura's bag up. He putted it on the bed. Laura walked up to him. Odd wrapped his arms around her waist, and he pulled her to the bed. He kissed her deeply. After a couple hours helping Laura getting ready for the trip, there was a knock on the door. Odd let Laura go, and she opened the door to see Ulrich standing there.

"Odd and Laura, it is time to go." Ulrich said.

"What time is it?" Laura asked.

"It is four-thirty, and our plane leaves at six. We still have to check in." Ulrich said.

"Laura and I are already done packing." Odd said.

"What were you doing before I came?" Ulrich asked.

"We were just finishing packing." Laura said hoping Ulrich doesn't ask anymore.

"Ok, let's go. Everyone is waiting at the gate. The taxis are waiting for us. Odd, your bag is already in the taxi." Ulrich said. Odd picked up Laura's bag.

"Thanks. Ready to go Laura?" Odd asked.

"I'm all ready. I can't wait." Laura said. Ulrich, Odd, and Laura walked out of Laura's room. Laura shut the door, and she locked it. Ulrich, Odd, and Laura walked down to the taxis.

All the gang was asleep, but Odd when the plane was just about to land. Odd woke up the group. After a fourteen hour flight, the gang was sore. When the plane landed, the gang got off, and they went to get their luggage. Odd's parents met the gang by the front door of the airport. Odd's mother hugged her son.

"I'm glad to see, son." Odd's dad said.

"Mom and Dad, these are my friends." Odd said.

"Well hello." Odd's mom said.

"This is Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and my girlfriend, Laura." Odd said as he pointed at the gang. He wrapped his hand around Laura's hand.

"So this is the girl I have talked to on the phone." Odd's mom said.

"Yeah" Odd said. Odd's dad pulled Odd away from the gang.

"Odd, your girlfriend is an angel. How did you meet?" Odd's dad asked.

"Remember when I was five, we went camping at a campground near Kadic, and you told me not to play around the edge of the cliff."

"Yes"

"Well I met Laura the first time. We were playing tag, when I didn't watch were I stepped, and I tripped over a rock. I went over the cliff, and Laura was there to pull me up. After I was pulled up, she was just about to leave. I knew that she was special. That is the reason that I wanted to camp at that campground. I was looking for her. Well at the beginning of this school year, Ulrich found out he had a sister. Laura came to Kadic, and we started talking about everything. She remembered me from when we were five. Well at Winter Ball, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."

"What about the other girl Sam?"

"She dumped me for another boy. Before Laura came, and Sam dumped me, I told myself that I wouldn't date anymore. When Laura came, I couldn't help myself falling in love with her."

"Son, if you ever get marry, I would like her to the one. She is sweet."

"Thanks dad." Odd said.

"Odd, are you ready to leave?" Odd's mom asked.

"Yes" Odd replied. Mr. Robbia putted all the gang's luggage in the back of Odd's parents' van. Everyone got in.

"I need to tell you all something." Odd's mom said.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

"Well, Mr. Robbia and I can stay only two days with you. We have to get back to work, but we know that you all are reasonable teens. So when we leave, you all will have the house to yourselves. Mr. Robbia and I will pick you up to take you all back to the airport. There is enough food to last you all week, and there is many blankets and pillows in the closet. Odd will show you all around. Is that right, Odd?"

"Yes mom. I will show them around. I promise." Odd said as Laura laid her head on his shoulder. In two hours, they arrived at a house by the beach. It was away from any other houses. It was huge. The gang walked into it. It had seven rooms, and on each room, there was a private bathroom to it.

"The girls are on the right side of the hallway, and the boys are on the left. The master bedroom is at the end of the hallway. You can out the back door, and there is a path that goes to the beach." Odd's dad said. After everyone was settle in, Odd's parents made dinner. Everyone ate as they watched the sunset. Two days later, Odd's parents left to go to work. They wouldn't be back until Saturday to pick up the gang. The gang had the whole house and beach to themselves.

"I can't believe it that we have the whole house." Yumi said as she walked on the beach with Ulrich.

"I know." Ulrich said. They saw Laura running to them. Odd was chasing her. He was behind her about five hundred feet.

"Laura, you are going to get it!" Odd yelled. Laura stopped in front of Ulrich.

"Sis, what did you?" Ulrich asked.

"I took his shirt that he was going to wear today, I got it wet, and I putted it in the freezer. Well he asked me to go find his shirt. I brought him the shirt I froze, and he putted it on without knowing that I froze it. That is why I'm running." Laura said. She didn't see Odd was right behind her. Odd grabbed her, and he took her to the ocean. He threw her into the water.

"That is what you get for freezing my shirt." Odd said. Laura came up laughing.

"Laura got you good, Odd. You are supposed to be the king of jokes, but Laura out do you this time." Ulrich said. Laura walked up to Odd and Ulrich. She stuck her tongue out at Odd.

"Laura, I'm glad to see you are having fun." Yumi said.

"Laura, you got me this time, but next time I will get you back." Odd said as Laura gave him a kiss.

"Well we will leave you alone." Ulrich said as Yumi and Ulrich walked away. Odd broke the kiss.

"You are good, Laura. Where did you learn that trick?"

"One of my old friends did that to her brother."

"Oh" Odd said as he kissed her again.

A few hours later, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita was getting ready to eat.

"Where is Odd and Laura?" Aelita asked.

"They went another walk on the beach. They will be back soon." Yumi said. As she said this, Odd and Laura walked into the room.

"Time to eat." Ulrich said. He brought out three extra large pizzas. Everyone sat down and ate.

"I can't believe in two days we will be going back to Kadic." Yumi said as Ulrich picked up the dirty dishes.

"I know. It feels like we just got here yesterday." Jeremy said.

"Well we won't let the last two days go to waste." Laura said.

"Laura, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Odd asked.

"Sure" Laura replied. Odd and her headed out the door. They walked for two hours picking up sea shells.

"I love it out here."

"I do to. That is the reason I asked everyone's parents if they would let the gang come with me to spring beak. I knew that everyone will love it."

"I am getting tired."

"Let's head back."

When they got back, Laura and Odd went to find the others.

"It looks like everyone is sleeping." Laura said.

"I know."

"Well I'm ready to call it a night." Laura said as she opened her door.

"I see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Odd. I will see in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, my angel." Odd said making Laura smile. She went into her room, and she shut the door. Odd headed back to his room.

Laura got up early the next morning to cook breakfast. Everyone was just waking up. The gang smelled something good coming from the kitchen. They went down to the kitchen, and they found Laura cooking.

"Wow Laura! Where did you learn how to cook?" Ulrich asked. Laura turned around.

"I was hoping you all were getting up soon. I learned how to cook when I was young." Laura said.

"This looks good." Odd said.

"Well dig in." Laura said. She sat down with the gang. After they were done eating, Laura and Aelita did the dishes.

"That meal was outstanding." Odd said causing everyone to laugh.

"Odd, any food is good to you." Ulrich joked.

"I'm going to help Laura and Aelita." Yumi said.

"I'm going to help too." Jeremy said as Yumi and he headed into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" Aelita asked.

"We came in to see if you two needed any help, but it looks likes you have them all done." Jeremy said. He didn't see the water on the floor, and he went to walked up to Aelita. He slipped on the water, and he fell.

"Are you ok, Jeremy?" Laura asked as she held her hand out for Jeremy.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jeremy replied as he grabbed it.

"I can't believe that we are going back to school tomorrow." Aelita said.

"I know." Yumi said.

"Hey! Why don't we have a big seafood fest?" Laura asked.

"Yeah but where we get the stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"Odd's parents told me that they had clams, mussels, crabs, and lobster in their freezer that they wanted to get rid of. They told me to get rid of it for them." Laura said.

"No better to get rid of them, by eating them." Jeremy said.

"Let's do it then." Yumi said.

"Should we tell the others?" Aelita asked.

"Later, let's go get things ready." Laura said. Odd walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"We need your help with tonight's dinner." Yumi said. Ulrich sneaked behind Yumi, and picked her up by her waist. He swung her around. He putted her down.

"What is going on here?" Ulrich asked as he let Yumi go.

"Ulrich, you, Jeremy, and Odd will find some firewood, while us girls get tonight's dinner ready. We are having a seafood fest." Laura explained.

"Where are we getting the seafood?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd's parents said there was seafood in the freezer that they wanted us to eat." Laura explained.

"Ok we will get on it." Ulrich said.

"Later tonight, Ulrich." Laura said.

"Let's go swimming!" Odd said. Everyone agree. They went to their rooms, got into their swimming suits, and they went swimming.

A few hours later, Yumi, Aelita, and Laura were carrying the seafood from the freezer to the fire. With Laura's help, the boys had a fire going. When the fire burned down, they putted seaweed down on the hot rocks and ashes. Then Laura, Yumi, and Aelita putted the boxes of seafood on the seaweed. Laura putted to special heatproof blankets on top of everything. It will keep the water from the seaweed from coming out. They cooked the seafood. After two hours of cooking, the food was ready. Everyone sat down as Laura passed them a plate of food. They began to eat. (A/n: This is how people on the east coast cook seafood. It is called a crab fest.)

"WOW! This is outstanding. How did you learn to cook seafood?" Ulrich asked.

"I learned from Odd's mother." Laura said.

"I love it!" Odd said.

"More than me?" Laura asked.

"No, I love you more than food." Odd said making Laura smile. After everyone ate, everyone helped putted out the fire.

"That was a great meal." Jeremy said.

"Well, we have a busy day tomorrow. Plus we still have to pack." Yumi said.

"I will help you." Ulrich said. They headed to the house.

"We better start packing too." Jeremy and Aelita said at the same time. After everyone left, Odd grabbed Laura and led her to the house. When they got to the house, they headed for Laura's room. After she was done packing, Laura helped Odd pack. It was eleven before they knew it.

"Well, everyone else is asleep." Laura said.

"I will let you get some sleep because we have to be up early tomorrow to meet my parents."

"I love you, Odd."

"I love you too, Laura. My parents love you too."

"I'm glad. I like your parents too."

"Well, I see you in the morning, my angel."

"Good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Odd said as Laura shut the door. Odd walked to his room.

Odd tossed and turned. He was having a nightmare. His dream was someone had something pointed at Laura's head. He couldn't see the stranger's face, but he knew the stranger's voice. He woke up. He was sweaty.

"Man, what a nightmare. Laura was in trouble, but who was that holding her?" Odd thought as he lay back down. He closed eyes, and he fell asleep.

Odd's parents showed up about ten. By eleven, everyone was in the van and headed to the airport. They got to the airport, and they checked in. The gangs' plane wouldn't come in until three.

"I was glad that you all could come with Odd this spring break." Odd's mom said.

"Did you all had fun?" Odd's dad asked.

"Yes!" The gang said together.

"That's good. Well, we have to get back to work, but you all ever need anything, just call. Odd talked nothing but you all during winter break. Well, we will talk to you later. It is good to see you again, Odd." Odd's mom said as she hugged everyone.

"Take care, everyone." Odd's dad said before Odd's mom and he headed out of the airport.

"Thanks for a wonderful trip, Odd." Jeremy said.

"No problem. I didn't want to spend spring break all by myself." Odd said. The loud speaker came on saying that the gang's plane was ready to load. Odd grabbed Laura's hand as everyone loaded the plane.

The gang was glad to get off the plane from another fourteen hour flight. They got their luggage and headed out to the taxis that were waiting to take them to Kadic. Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were in one taxi, and Laura, Ulrich, and Yumi were in the other. When they arrived at Kadic, they paid the taxi drivers, got their luggage, and headed to their rooms.

Laura was unpacking when there was knock on the door.

"Come in" Laura said as the door opened. William walked up to Laura.

"How was your trip?" He asked. Laura turned around.

"Hi, William. It was great." Laura said before she turned around to take the last few things out of her bag. She felt something hit hard across back of her head. William picked her up, putted a note on her bag, and he headed to the park.

Odd went to see if Laura was hungry. He opened her door, and he found her gone. He found the note on Laura's bag. He read the note. He called Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. He told them Laura was kidnapped. In no time they arrived. They read the note. They agree to get Mr.Delmas and Jim. They found Mr.Delmas in his office. They showed him the note. Mr.Delmas called Jim. Jim showed up. He read to note. Everyone look at the clock. It said ten minutes before two. The note said that if they ever wanted to see Laura alive, they had to meet William at the park with no police. If the police was there with the group, William would kill Laura right there on the spot. The note also said to bring Mr. Delmas and Jim. Everyone left Mr.Delmas's office, and they headed to the park.

William stand by a tree. He saw the gang, Jim and Mr. Delmas coming his way.

"Stop right there." William said when everyone was close.

"Where is Laura?" Odd said.

"Here she is." William said as he pulled Laura out from the back of the tree. She was tied and out cold. She was bleeding from the headed a little.

"Why are you doing this, William?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Because Ulrich stole Yumi from me first, and then Odd took Laura from me. The only two girls that I ever loved were stolen from." William said.

"I love Ulrich, William, not you." Yumi said.

"You are sick, William. You kidnapped my sister." Ulrich said angry. William had a gun to Laura's head.

"I know that I'm sick" William said laughing.

"What would it take to let Laura to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Odd needs to say that he gives his love up on Laura." William said. He laid Laura up by the tree. Laura started to wake up. She saw the gang, Jim, and Mr.Delmas. She couldn't say anything because she was gagged. She tried to move her hand, but she found out she was tied. She remembered that she was wearing her horseback riding jeans. In her back pocket was her little pocket knife. She reached into her back pocket, and she got her knife. She pulled it out, opened it, and she started to cut the rope. She could heard Odd saying that he wasn't going to give up his love on Laura. The rope broke, and Laura pulled the gag of her mouth.

"How dare you William kidnap me? You are going to pay for that." Laura said as she got up. Everyone was shocked to see Laura untied. She charged at William. William and Laura fought for a few minutes. Everyone heard two gun shots go off.

(Author's Note: Sorry about cutting off there, but I need the next part for the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. NO FLAMES PLEASE:) Demongirldog)


	5. Chapter 5 Hello Uncle

Angel of Love

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- Hello Uncle

Flashback

The gang went to Odd's parents' beach house for spring break. The gang had a great time over there. When the gang got back to Kadic, William kidnapped Laura. Odd went to see if Laura was hungry. He opened her door, and he found her gone. He found the note on Laura's bag. He read the note. He called Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. He told them Laura was kidnapped. In no time they arrived. They read the note. They agree to get Mr.Delmas and Jim. They found Mr.Delmas in his office. They showed him the note. Mr.Delmas called Jim. Jim showed up. He read to note. Everyone look at the clock. It said ten minutes before two. The note said that if they ever wanted to see Laura alive, they had to meet William at the park with no police. If the police was there with the group, William would kill Laura right there on the spot. The note also said to bring Mr. Delmas and Jim. Everyone left Mr.Delmas's office, and they headed to the park.

William stand by a tree. He saw the gang, Jim and Mr. Delmas coming his way.

"Stop right there." William said when everyone was close.

"Where is Laura?" Odd said.

"Here she is." William said as he pulled Laura out from the back of the tree. She was tied and out cold. She was bleeding from the headed a little.

"Why are you doing this, William?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Because Ulrich stole Yumi from me first, and then Odd took Laura from me. The only two girls that I ever loved were stolen from." William said.

"I love Ulrich, William, not you." Yumi said.

"You are sick, William. You kidnapped my sister." Ulrich said angry. William had a gun to Laura's head.

"I know that I'm sick" William said laughing.

"What would it take to let Laura to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Odd needs to say that he gives his love up on Laura." William said. He laid Laura up by the tree. Laura started to wake up. She saw the gang, Jim, and Mr.Delmas. She couldn't say anything because she was gagged. She tried to move her hand, but she found out she was tied. She remembered that she was wearing her horseback riding jeans. In her back pocket was her little pocket knife. She reached into her back pocket, and she got her knife. She pulled it out, opened it, and she started to cut the rope. She could heard Odd saying that he wasn't going to give up his love on Laura. The rope broke, and Laura pulled the gag of her mouth.

"How dare you William kidnap me? You are going to pay for that." Laura said as she got up. Everyone was shocked to see Laura untied. She charged at William. William and Laura fought for a few minutes. Everyone heard two gun shots go off.

End Of flashback

William fell to the ground first. He held the gun. Laura tried to turn, but she fell to the ground. Everyone ran up to the Laura and William. Jim felt William's wrest, and he found a pulse. Jim felt Laura's wrest, and he found a small pulse. Mr.Delmas was calling 911. In no time, Laura and William were rushed to the hospital. Mr.Delmas and Odd went with them. Jim followed in the school's van. When the gang got to the hospital, they met Mr.Delmas and Odd in the waiting room. Odd sat on the floor with his head in his knees. Ulrich walked up to Odd. When he was close, he could tell that Odd was crying. Ulrich sat down by Odd.

"Laura will be ok, Odd. She is a fighter." Ulrich said.

"I should been there for her. It is all my fault." Odd said. He didn't bother to look at Ulrich.

"It is not your fault. No one knew William was going to kidnap Laura. He is going to pay for this." Ulrich said. Odd said nothing. After a two hour wait, the doctor walked out. Odd and Ulrich walked up to the doctor.

"How are they?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"The bullet missed William's body. It only left a deep scratch. The other bullet hit Laura's rib. They both are going to be ok. We were able to pull both bullets. William will be able to leave the hospital in a few days, but Laura needs to stay here. I want to make sure that the wound will heal right. They both are resting right now." The doctor said.

"Can we see them?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure. Follow me." The doctor said. The doctor led the Mr.Delmas, Jim, and the gang through the doors. They came to William's room first. Mr.Delmas walked in. After a few minutes, Mr.Delmas and William were yelling at each other. Mr.Delmas walked out of the room. William was kicked out of Kadic for what he did. Everyone headed to Laura's room. The doctor opened the door.

"Don't stay to long. She needs her rest." The doctor said before he left. Everyone entered the room. Odd and Ulrich ran up to Laura's bed.

"Laura, please wake up." Odd cried. He held Laura's right hand.

"Sis, everyone is here for you." Ulrich said. Laura opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"At the hospital. Do you remember anything?" Yumi asked.

"I remember everything." Laura said.

"I thought I have lost you. When William held the gun to your head, I was scare. When I heard the two gun shots, I was scare that you were dead." Odd said.

"I'm ok. I knew what I was doing. I was trying to protect you all." Laura said.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked.

"Sore, but I'm ok." Laura said. Aelita came up to Laura and gave her a hug. Laura hugged Aelita back.

"I was scare that we lost you." Aelita cried into Laura's shoulder.

"Didn't I tell I always come back?" Laura asked. Everyone came up to Laura and hugged her.

"Well I need to get back to school. Jim can bring you all back later." Mr.Delmas said, "Get well soon, Laura. I will have all the teachers send your homework to you."

"I will take Laura's homework to her." Odd said.

"Ok, I'm trusting you, Odd. See you all later." Mr.Delmas said before he left the room.

"What will happen to William?" Laura asked.

"He got kicked out of school." Jeremy said.

"I hope to get out soon. I don't like hospitals." Laura said.

"I know sis. I don't like them too." Ulrich said. A nurse walked in.

"Sorry to chase you all off, but the visitor's hours are over." She said.

"You all better go. I will see you all tomorrow." Laura said.

"We will see you tomorrow." Jeremy said as he gave Laura a hug.

"We will bring your homework." Aelita said as she gave Laura a hug.

"Plus we will keep an eye on everything for you." Yumi said as she hugged Laura.

"Maybe we all can go out side tomorrow? If you like too, sis." Ulrich said as he hugged Laura.

"I would love to." Laura said.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." Odd said.

"I have my phone on me so you can call me anytime you want. I'm also going to miss you tonight, but you will see me after school tomorrow. I love you, Odd." Laura said.

"I love you too, my angel. See you tomorrow." Odd said. He gave her a kiss on the check. Everyone left the room.

"That boy must really love you." The nurse said.

"Yes he does. He is there for me whenever I need him. I love him." Laura said to the nurse.

"I can see that. He really cares about you. By the way, my name is Serena."

"My name is Laura. There is a boy who was also shot. Do you know if he was brought here?"

"Yes there was. He is in the room 447."

"Can I go and walk around?"

"I'm not supposed to let you walk, but I can take you around in a wheelchair."

"Let's go."

"Let me get a wheelchair." The nurse said as she left the room. In a few minutes, she returned with a wheelchair. She helped Laura get into the wheelchair. She pushed Laura out into the hallway.

"May I see the boy in room 447?"

"Sure" The nurse said as she pushed Laura down to the room. The nurse stopped in front of the door.

"Why did we stop?"

"I have to make sure he is in his room." The nurse said as she knocked on the door. She opened the door to find William in bed awake.

"What do you want?" William said in angry mood.

"You have a visitor." The nurse said.

"Who is it?"

"A young lady who wanted to talk to you."

"Let her in." William said. This time his voice was a little softer. The nurse brought Laura in. William was surprise to see Laura. The nurse putted Laura close to William. The nurse left.

"How are you, William?" Laura asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He said snappy.

"Cause I'm worry about you."

"You are?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but you are my friend."

"I don't get it."

"When I first move to Kadic, you helped move my stuff in. You were nice to me when other people were mean to me."

"You were new student, and I couldn't see why everyone was being mean to you. When I found that you are Ulrich's sister, I couldn't believe it. You are an angel. I was still trying to get over the pain. Yumi loved Ulrich than me, and when we danced at winter ball, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Before I could ask you out, Odd did. I wanted you so bad, so I did the only thing I could do. Take you away from your friends. I didn't mean to try to kill you. I just wanted to have you. When you and I started to fight, I pulled the trigger on the accidentally. I saw the first bullet go into you, but before I could do anything else, I hit the trigger again, and this time the bullet cut my side. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I got kicked out school for my actions."

"William, I was always taught to forgive. I forgive you, but I don't know about the others."

"That is why you are special. You always know what to say at the right time."

"Thanks. I better let you get some sleep. It is ten already."

"Laura, you know that I'm so sorry."

"I know. I will talk to Mr.Delmas tomorrow, and I will tried to see if he will let you stay at the school."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, well see you around."

"What room are you in?"

"Room 451"

"I will stop in sometime."

"Ok, see you around." Laura said. William pushed the nurse call button, and the nurse showed up. Laura told her that she wanted to go back to her room. The nurse walked in to take Laura back to her room. When Laura got into her room, the nurse helped Laura back to bed. The nurse left, and Laura fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Mr.Delmas showed up. Laura and Mr.Delmas talked for two hours. Laura convinced Mr.Delmas to let William to stay at school. When Mr. Delmas left, William came in. Laura told him everything. William told Laura why he did it. After an hour, Laura was getting tire, so William left. About four-thirty, the gang arrived. They found Laura sitting in bed. She was doing her homework.

"Hi Laura, how are you feeling?" Ulrich asked. Laura looked at them with a smile on her face. Odd sat by Laura on the bed.

"I'm feeling better now because you all are here. It was boring with nothing to do. Mr.Delmas gave me my homework, but I have finished it already." Laura said.

"How you heard anything on William?" Aelita asked.

"Mr. Delmas said that he still can go to Kadic." Laura said.

"How can Mr.Delmas do that? William will try to kill us." Odd said.

"I convinced him to let William stay at Kadic." Laura said. She explained everything to the gang.

"How do you know if he is going to change?" Jeremy asked.

"If he doesn't change, William will spend his life in a reform school. I didn't want that. He is having it hard at home. His dad die when he was only seven, and his mom has been working two jobs. He been having to hard because his mom wants to get remarried, and he never met the guy." Laura said.

"You are in love with him, are you?" Odd asked angry.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Laura said back to Odd. Odd got up and headed to the door.

"Whatever" He said. He left the room. Laura started to cry. Yumi and Aelita wrapped their arms around Laura. Ulrich and Jeremy went to find out. They found him out of the hospital. Ulrich walked up to him first.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SISTER? SHE LOVES YOU ONLY!" Ulrich yelled.

"Why is she helping someone who tried to kill us?" Odd asked.

"She cares about others." Jeremy said.

"Last night she called me."

"So that was the phone call you leave for?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, she was lonely, and she missed us. She told me everything. She said that she loves you so much, and you are everything to her. When she was kidnapped, she thought about all of us, but she thought of you the most." Ulrich said.

"I didn't know that. I didn't mean what I said to her. I better say sorry to her." Odd said. Ulrich's cell went off. He went to answer it.

"Hello"

"Ulrich, this Yumi. Laura passed out. She tried to get out of bed, and she fell to the floor." Yumi said crying.

"We are on our way."

"Is Odd with you?"

"Yeah"

"Hurry" Yumi said before she hung up the phone. Ulrich putted his cell back into his pocket.

"Let's go. Laura was trying to get out of bed, and she passed out." Ulrich said while Odd and Jeremy followed him. They ran up to Laura's room. They found Yumi and Aelita standing in the hallway. Ulrich came up to Yumi.

"What going on?" Ulrich asked.

"The nurse said that Laura tried to get out of bed to fast, and her body wasn't ready. The doctor is in there right now." Yumi said. The door opened, and the doctor and the nurse came out.

"How is she?" Ulrich asked.

"She is going to be fine. You all can go in, but try to keep her bed. Don't make her upset. She will have to stay for a few weeks." The doctor said before he left. The gang walked in, and they found Laura on the bed. Ulrich ran up to her. Laura opened her eyes.

"Sorry about this, Ulrich. I didn't mean it." Laura said. She had tears falling. Ulrich wiped them away. Odd walked up to Laura. Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita walked up to Laura.

"Laura, I'm sorry for what I said. I mean it. Can you forgive me?" Odd asked.

"Yes, I can." Laura said.

"Laura, what happen?" Yumi asked.

"I tried to get up to soon, and I had pain shot through my body. It hurt so bad that I passed out. Sorry about that." Laura said.

"It is ok. As long you are ok." Aelita said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I have friends like you all." Laura said. She yawned. Odd saw her yawn.

"We have to get back to school, but we will stop by tomorrow." Ulrich said.

"Ok, I will be waiting." Laura said. Everyone gave her a hug. Odd kissed her on her lips. Everyone, but Odd left the room.

"I want to stay, but I know that I have school." Odd said.

"I know. I would like to leave here, but I can't. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." Laura said.

"I'm so sorry, Laura."

"I know you didn't mean it."

"This is why I love you. You are so kind. I love you."

"I love you too, Odd. I see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Odd said as he left the room.

It has been two weeks since the fight, and Laura was going back to Kadic in three days. Laura was sitting on her bed doing her homework. She was listening to her music. It was raining outside, so there wasn't anything to do. Laura's door open, and Laura thought it was just one of the nurses, but it was not. She looked up, and she saw a man coming to her. She took off her headphones.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"You don't know me? I'm your uncle Neal."

"What are you doing here?" Laura said scare.

"I want to say goodbye to you before you leave." He said as he pulled out a pocket knife. He went to stab Laura, but she blocked it with her history book. She moved on the other side the bed. Her uncle tried to stab her again, and she went under the bed and through her uncle's legs. She stood up, and on her way out, she grabbed her cell. She ran into the hallway. She saw blood everywhere.

Ulrich and the gang were on their way to the hospital when Ulrich's cell phone went off. He looked at caller id, and he found it to be his mother. He answered it.

"Hi, mom. What's up?"

"Ulrich, your uncle found out Laura was around, and he is trying to kill her. He found out she is at the hospital. She is in trouble. Hurry."

"How do you know all this?"

"The police called me, and the told me that your uncle was on his way. He might be there now."

"Ok mom. I will talk to you later." Ulrich said as he hung up the phone.

"What is going on?" Odd said.

"Laura is in trouble. Our uncle found out that Laura was back." Ulrich explained.

"Let's go." Yumi said as the gang began to run to the hospital.

Laura was trying her best to dodge her uncle's attacks. Her arm bled where her uncle got her. She ran to the elevator. Once she was in it, she hit the door close button. When the elevator stopped at the main floor, Laura started to head for the door, but her uncle blocked her. He went down the stairs.

"Well, well, there is no where to run now, Laura. Why don't you be a good girl and face the fact that you lost." He laughed.

"I will never. I will fight you."

"Big words for a girl. I'm scare."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Your mother should have got rid of you. I was told her only the boys should keep the family's name, but she kept you. You are a pain. I should've got rid of you when you were younger, but your mother sent you to somewhere."

"Why do you have to kill me? I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes you did. Your grandparents loved you so much, that they told your mother to keep you. You were a special girl."

"Leave me alone."

"Little girl, until you die, I will not be happy. You are a pain." He said. Ulrich and the gang saw Laura trapped. Jeremy had a plan, and he told the gang. Ulrich ran in.

"Hey Uncle Neal! Remember me?"

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?" Uncle Neal asked.

"See to my sister. She is coming with me."

"Leave now and you won't see her die."

"Why are you going to kill her?'

"She is a pain. Your mother should have got rid of her."

"Well she is no pain. She is my sister. If you going to kill her, you will have to kill me first." Ulrich said. Laura sneaked around her uncle, and she headed to the door.

"I don't want to kill you, Ulrich."

"Well I'm not letting you kill Laura."

"Fine I will kill you after I get down killing Laura." He said as he turned to kill Laura, but to his surprise, Laura wasn't there. Laura ran to Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed her hand, and they headed out the door were the police was waiting. Their uncle followed them to the door. He saw the police coming in.

"I'm not letting get me." He said as he stabbed himself in the chest. He die right there. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd ran up to Ulrich and Laura.

"Laura, are you ok?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad that is now is over." Laura said as she faced the hospital. Odd wrapped a blanket that the firefighter gave him. Ulrich's and Laura's parents showed up.

"Where is my daughter?" Their mother asked one the police officer. He pointed over were Laura and the gang was standing. Ulrich and Laura's mom and dad ran over to them.

"Laura" Their dad yelled. Laura and Ulrich turned to face them.

"Over here." Ulrich said as he waved his hand. Their parents ran over to them. When they saw Laura, they hugged her.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?" Laura's and Ulrich's dad asked.

"I'm fine. I just got cut on my arm, but I'm ok." Laura said.

"Laura, we were so scared that he was going to kill you." Their mom said.

"He was going to kill me, but my friends saved me." Laura said as she looked at Odd.

"Well thanks for saving Laura." Ulrich's and Laura's dad said.

"She is our best friend, and we will do anything for each other." Jeremy said.

"That is what I wanted to hear." Ulrich's and Laura's mom said. A police officer came up to them, and Laura told him everything what happen. A firefighter brought Laura's things to her.

"Let's head to the hotel so Laura can change." Their parents said. Laura and the gang followed Ulrich's and Laura's parents to the hotel. Odd wrapped his arm around Laura's waist, and they walked to the hotel like that.

(Author's Note: Thanks for those who review. I hope you like the story. NO FLAMES PLEASE: ) Demongirldog)


	6. Chapter 6 A Happy Ending

Angel of Love

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- A Happy Ending

"There was only one survivor in a deadly killing at Sakura hospital. Laura Stern, a fourteen year old girl from Kadic, survived." Jeremy clicked off the news form his laptop. It was getting close to the end of the school year.

"It has been a weird school year." Ulrich said as Yumi sat in his lap.

"What do you mean, Ulrich?" Aelita asked. She sat next to Jeremy.

"Well I found out I had a sister. Odd found love. William tried to kill us. My uncle tried to kill Laura." Ulrich said.

"That's true, but we pulled through." Jeremy said. Laura was laying her head on Odd's lap. She was asleep.

"Out all of us, Laura had the most things. She saved me when she was younger. She helped me find love. She saved Sissy. She helped Ulrich pass the grade. She taught Yumi and Aelita how to cook. She helped Jeremy how to work on a new program for his computer. She helped William after he tried to kill us, and she survived from death. She is an angel." Odd said as he looked at Laura. Her long blonde hair shinned in the sunlight.

"You are right, Odd. She is an angel." Ulrich said as he looked at his sister. Laura woke up. She stretched.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"How you helped us in different ways. You are an angel." Yumi said.

"Thanks guys for being there when I need you the most. In some ways, we help each other." Laura said as she got up. She looked at the clouds. The gang looked at the clouds.

"Laura, you are special girl. You have a special power." Ulrich said.

"I have a great brother, great friends, and a great boyfriend who all loves me. Now matter what happens next, I know they will always be there for me." Laura thought. She knew that she would never be alone.

Three years later, when everyone graduated from Kadic, Ulrich got on a professional soccer team. Yumi became a Pencak Silat teacher. Aelita and Jeremy graduated college, and they opened a small computer store. Odd became an artist, and Laura became a professional rodeo rider. Ulrich and Yumi were married in the summer after the both graduate college. Just a few months later, Odd and Laura were married. In May of the following year, Jeremy and Aelita were married. Ulrich and Yumi had two kids. A boy and a girl. The boy turned out to look like Ulrich, but he had his mother's personality. He was named after Odd. The little girl looked like Yumi, but she had her dad's personality. He name was Kagome. Jeremy and Aelita had two little boys. Ulrich, the oldest turned out to look like his dad, but he had his mother personality. Joey, the youngest, had brown hair with blue eyes. He had his father's personality. Laura and Odd had two little girls. Kimberly Ann looked like Odd, but she had her own personality. Serena Marie looked like Laura, but she had a mixed personality of her mother's and father's. They lived in peace.

(Author's Note: Here is the last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you like it as much as I like writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE: ) Demongirldog)


End file.
